Acursed Jinx
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Life used to be normal for Mizael and Sylvia. The twins had the perfect lives of training dragons before becoming Barians. But somewhere along the line, Sylvia screwed it up. Now, her and Mizael are cursed for life unless Mizael's full-time rival, Kite Tenjo, will help out. Oh yeah, that's a good idea.
1. Chapter 1: Curses Hold Sharp Objects

I CAME UP WITH A NEW STORY! Hehe, okay, so I have two chapters done, and I'm going to post them both just to kick things off with a bang. Enjoy!

"MIZAEL!"

Mizael turned in alarm. Sylvia came and rushed around the corner, her eyes filling with tears of fear. She was having another fit over something, Mizael was sure. The blond girl jumped into Mizael's arms and held onto him, as if this would make all the worries of the world just up and vanish. "Mizael! Something really, really sharp scratched me! See?" Sylvia held her arm up for Mizael to examine. For the past few nights, his sister had been spazzing for no reason.

Now, he was taken aback, as for once this was serious. A long, deep gash that ran from her wrist to her elbow was drawn across Sylvia's arm. In their human forms, injuries were much more painful, and by the looks of it, Sylvia was in a whole lot of pain. Mizael lifted her, then ran off towards the bathroom. As he threw open the cabinet, contents that had been cluttered together so long went tumbling to the floor. He growled and turned to Sylvia. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held onto her arm, which was now oozing blood past her fingers. Mizael had a concerned look on his face before he turned back to the cabinet, flustered and angered that he couldn't find the bandages.

"Mizael," Sylvia moaned, looking up at her twin with tearful eyes. Mizael winced. He hated seeing Sylvia in pain and or agony. Turning back to the cabinet, he growled upon still not being able to find the bandages.

"Mizael, please..."

"I know Sylvia. I know it hurts. Trust me, I'm doing everything I can. But first I have to find those damn bandages."

"Hurry please..."

"AH-HA!" Mizael let out a confident cry when he finally managed to find the bandages. Making a mental note to clean that cabinet and organize it later, he dropped down next to Sylvia and began to place the bandages on her arm. Sylvia let out a sigh of relief. The pain was finally going away.

Silence followed them awkwardly for the next few seconds. Sylvia kept her gaze on the floor, watching a ladybug scramble across it. Slowly, she was putting herself in a trance.

"Sylvia?"

Sylvia stared up at Mizael, blinking away stray tears as she met his gaze.

"How come you did this to yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you slit your arm? This is the fourth time this week something like that happened. Are you trying to kill yourself or something?"

"What?" Sylvia backed away a bit, then furrowed her brows. "Mizael! I would never, EVER do this to myself! W-Why would you ever think that?"

"Because, Sylvia. You are the only one in possession of sharp objects when I'm not around. That means you're the only one who could've possibly done this to yourself."

Sylvia was angered. How dare her brother think she'd do this to herself? Tears formed in her eyes as she stared up at her brother. Now Mizael felt upset. He wrapped his arms around Sylvia's waist and held her close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Okay, so Sylvia hadn't done this to herself. But who did, then?

"Then who did this?"

"Nobody."

"You aren't making sense. How'd this happen then?"

"How many times must I tell you? The curse did this to me!"

Mizael rolled his eyes. He stood up, helping Sylvia to do the same, and walked away. Sylvia followed. Her twin payed no mind to her as she raced after him.

"Brother! Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"How come?"

"I am tired of hearing all this nonsense of curses you constantly talk of. It's driving me insane Sylvia. I need some peace and quiet."

"But Mizael, you never listen long enough for me to explain. Maybe if you'd let me try to tell you all the details, you'd understand a little more."

It was no use. Mizael was already inside his room, with the door locked and everything. With a sigh, Sylvia walked away. She opened the door to her own room and turned on the light, then gasped when she saw the scissors floating in mid air.

"So that's what scratched me. Fantastic." Sylvia jumped up and grabbed them, tossed them in a nearby drawer, and slammed it shut to make sure they wouldn't come out again. She hated this curse, constantly making things like her scissors turn evil. Heck, it was a glass of water once. Sylvia sighed again and shut the light off, then crawled into bed.

She only wished Mizael would listen to her, at least for one second.


	2. Chapter 2: Does it Have to be HIM!

The day could've gone so much smoother. At least, that's what Sylvia thought. When her delicate, sky-blue eyes fluttered open, the typical pitter-patter of rain drops was not uncommon.

But for the rain not to be made of water, was pretty abnormal.

"What the?" Sylvia asked aloud, sitting up and staring out the window. She blinked, then widened her eyes. This wasn't rain, that much she knew, but she certainly never expected it to be ping-pong balls. Literal, bouncy ping-pong balls were falling from the sky! Sylvia couldn't believe it. Faster than the blond could think, she jolted out of her bed and raced down the stairs.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs, Mizael looked up from his coffee cup and iPad. Sylvia bolted around the corner and grabbed him by the wrist before he could even react, then dragged him to the window to see. His sky-blue eyes widened in shock as he saw the ping-pong balls that were pouring from the sky.

"Sylvia, this is impressive. I'll give it that. But I'm not amused."

"How can you think I did this? What the hell Mizael? You know what? Tell me. Tell me how I could possibly do this by myself."

"…"

"Exactly. I can't do this by myself."

Some of the thuds got louder as the twin Barians argued. Sylvia looked up, then gasped. Not only were the ping-pong balls falling faster, but there were paddles now too! The blond gasped and grabbed a cutting board, then raced outside. Mizael followed right behind. Sylvia cried out as some of the paddles whacked her fingers, then went wide-eyed in terror when she saw what was falling from the sky now.

"Mizael! Get off the porch! Get off the porch!" Sylvia shrieked, running in circles in the hope of not getting hit so much.

"I'm not getting off this porch Sylvia. There's nothing going on but bad weather."

"How the hell can you think this is normal bad weather? I mean really, it's only raining over our house! Look around you!"

It was true. Though all of the sky was cloudy, the only place these ping-pong balls and paddles were falling was in their yard. Mizael widened his eyes. Okay, so maybe this wasn't regular weather, but he sure wasn't going to stoop so low as to believe that a curse was going on. Ridiculous. He refused to believe that much.

"Mizael!" Sylvia called again. She didn't waste one more second, racing up and grabbing her twin brother by the wrist before running away with him. Only seconds later, the largest ping-pong table either of them had ever seen came crashing onto the house. It exploded into millions of different pieces, making wood fly in every which direction.

And that was it. The ping-pong balls and paddles were gone. Now it was just a cloudy, normal day. Sylvia crossed her arms and watched as Mizael fell to his knees in despair.

"My house!" Mizael whined. Sylvia snickered, then crouched down next to her twin brother.

"Do you wanna admit there's a curse on us that's been on us since our first lives, hmmm?"

"Shut it Sylvia. There is no such thing as curses. But there is something peculiar going on here..." Mizael simply trailed off. Sylvia let out a growl. She grabbed her twin brother by the back of his shirt collar, then yanked him up and stared into his eyes. "What the hell? Mizael! It's a curse! A curse and nothing but a curse! Why can't you just believe me for once in your second life?!"

Mizael was stunned. He hated seeing his sister in a condition like this, which meant tears in her eyes and sniffles included here and there. Sylvia shut her eyes and fell to her own knees. When her eyes opened, she kept them squinted as she stared straight at the ground. The blond girl looked up as Mizael bent down next to her, then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. So maybe it is a curse. I'm not believing it all the way, but I do a little bit. Make you feel a little better?"

"Sorta. But we need help. This can't keep going on."

"I agree Sylvia, but there is no one that can honesty say they'd help us."

"Oh don't be so sure of that. I know one person who will help us with the proper persuasion."

"And who would that be?"

Sylvia looked up at Mizael with sky-blue eyes of sympathy. She just hoped her twin brother wouldn't be too mad at her. "Kite Tenjo. He can help us."


	3. Chapter 3: Force Accomplishes Results

"I'm not doing this."

"You don't have a choice."

"I do so. Rather than coming with you, I could just turn around and walk away."

"Not if you don't want the curse to kill you."

"Hmph."

Sylvia and Mizael had been arguing for the past few hours now. They'd finally stopped, and the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps as they ran throughout the fallen leaves. The usually busy sidewalks of Heartland City were uncharacteristically silent. It sent a shiver up Sylvia's spine as she continued to run. Was it because of this weather? She could never be sure.

The entrance to the Heartland Tower was slowly coming into view. Sylvia gripped Mizael's wrist more tightly than ever, then picked up the pace and nearly sent them plummeting into the door. Their eyes were spinning and their heads hurt, but Sylvia stood back up anyway and opened the door. Mizael lingered outside and refused to come in.

Well, until Sylvia grabbed him and yanked him in, anyway.

"Wow. This place is insane," Sylvia whispered. Her twin nodded, following along unhappily. Both blonds stared at everything around them. Every computer was static, making the buzzing noise that drove them nuts. Mizael flinched and scowled. He did not like the looks of this.

It just spelled bad luck.

"I don't like the looks of this. It's creepy. Maybe we should turn back."

"Are you getting scared or something, Mizael?"

"What? Hell no! I'm just...trying to protect you."

"Suuuure."

Sylvia froze upon hearing alternative footsteps to her brother. Her head whipped around, then stared. Thank god it was no threat. No. It was the person they'd been searching for.

Kite Tenjo.

"Kite! Yo, Kite! Get over here!" Sylvia yelled, putting her hand in the air and waving it around. Kite glanced over, growling upon seeing Mizael but joining them anyway. He crossed his arms and looked into Sylvia's eyes. "What do you two want? You have nerve showing up here right now," he said.

"Listen Kite. We desperately need your help ridding ourselves of a curse. Please help us. Pleeeeeaaaaase!"

Kite stared at Sylvia. He inhaled deeply for the suspense, then sighed. "No," was all he said. Sylvia was heartbroken. She raced up to Kite and gripped his shoulders, looking right into his eyes. Both were the exact same height.

That had an advantage or two. It really let Kite see the utter pain in Sylvia's eyes.

"I am begging you. Please help us Kite. Please!"

"Why should I? Quite frankly, I enjoy seeing your brother suffer, so this whole curse seems to be the perfect form of torture."

"It affects me too, dipstick. I got hit in the head with a damn ping-pong paddle that was raining from the sky this morning, for gods sake!"

"Ouch."

"Ya think?"

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll help you. But what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Take us back in time. I need to prevent myself from screwing up in the past so this curse doesn't happen."

"Fine. Follow me." Kite walked away, Sylvia at his heals. Mizael groaned and followed unwillingly. He wasn't enjoying this so far. As the trio took a left, they slowly started floating up. They stopped suddenly, and Kite walked over to one of the computers. Not long after that, his little brother came walking around a corner.

"What is going on here?" Hart asked, yawning and staring at everyone. He looked over at Kite, then blinked at him innocently. "You're not trying to get to Astral World or something again, are you brother?"

"No Hart. I'm trying to get to the past so Sylvia can fix her an her twin's life."

"The past?! You're crazier than I thought."

Sylvia snickered. She turned to face Hart, then bent down in front of him and stroked his bangs. "You're a cute one, aren't you?" she asked. Hart giggled, then gasped when a crash came from behind them. Both stared as Mizael and Kite began to argue. Something had happened between them in the five seconds Sylvia had her back turned, that was for sure.

"I said I would do this my way."

"And I said we should do it my way! It is me as my sister's problem! I think we should have some say in it."

"I'll give Sylvia all the say she wants. But you, I wouldn't give you a chance to talk if you hit me with a ten-foot pole."

"How about I hit you with my fist!" Mizael yelled as he attempted to punch Kite. The blond and teal-haired ducked, then grabbed the Barian across from him by the wrist, flipping him and pinning him by the waist. Hart raced off while Sylvia tried to pry Kite off Mizael.

A thud came from the kitchen Hart had ran into. He came flying back with a frying pan in his hand, and before Sylvia could react, he was right behind Kite.

"Hart, I really don't think that's-"

BANG!

Too late. Sylvia flinched, then stared at Kite and Hart. Kite was rubbing the back of his head, and Hart was panting. The blue-haired held the frying pan tightly in his grip. Sylvia couldn't believe it. He'd really just used that pan against his own brother.

"Damn. That hurt," Kite groaned, looking at Hart. His little brother just gave him a "You made me do it," sort of look and set the pan down. Mizael moaned and sat up, holding onto his shoulder. He turned to Kite, then glared.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sylvia demanded. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Listen, this is really important. Can't you guys just stop arguing long enough for us to solve this?"

"Doubt it," Mizael said.

That did it. Sylvia grabbed the frying pan from where it sat, and walked over to Mizael. She shut her eyes and put one hand to her hip, then whacked her twin on the head with the pan. When her eyes reopened, they were staring down at Mizael dully. "How about you tell me that again, hmm?"

"N-No thanks. We can work together."

"That's what I thought."

Silence swayed over the area. Soon, however, Kite was up and typing away. He didn't wish to come in contact with another beating from the frying pan. Soon, he'd have the thing running, and Sylvia could fix her and Mizael's lives.

Hopefully, at least, nothing would go wrong while they tampered with the girl's past.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger Lurks in the Past

Alright so...I am getting a new chapter up, but it may be the last for a while. We've been having Internet problems over here lately, so don't be alarmed if it takes me a while to post something new. But anyway, enjoy this chapter. It may be the final one for some time...

The clicks and clacks that Sylvia awoke to were somewhat familiar to her. She sat up, taking in all her surroundings. Let's see, Hart was sleeping right behind her, and Mizael was sprawled out on one of the other couches. That's when the thought hit Sylvia. Duh, this wasn't her house, it was the Heartland Tower! Now it all made sense. The blond looked around, then stood and walked silently over to where she heard the clicking sounds coming from. She gasped when she saw who was there.

Kite.

"What the...have you been up all night working on this?" Sylvia asked, walking over and putting a hand on Kite's shoulder. He turned back to her, answering her question without speaking one word. His sky-blue eyes were bloodshot, and small, dark circles had been drawn under them. Sylvia bit her lip and shook her head. This was going just a little bit too far with it all.

"I've been up for a while."

"Well you shouldn't be straining yourself over this so much. I know I want this to be done, but I'd prefer it if you'd get some sleep in the process."

"How come you care so much?"

"I'm the polar opposite of my twin brother. What do you expect? Heck, I dumped a bucket of fake blood on him once. Ice-cold, too. You probably would've loved to see that."

"You're right, I would've loved that."

"Well anyway, get some rest Kite. We can wait." Sylvia smiled and helped Kite to stand, then led him to the sofa she'd been sleeping on. Hart was still sleeping, as was Mizael, who had rolled over in his slumber and made a mess out of his long hair. Gingerly, Sylvia shoved Kite onto the sofa and watched as he fell asleep, just like that. She chuckled, then turned back to Mizael. It was adorable seeing him like this, and rare too. Sylvia smiled and walked away.

The kitchen was somewhat quiet. All except for the sound of the refrigerator, it was dead silent. Sylvia shuddered and made her way to a cabinet. The door flew out of her grasp and whacked her already injured arm, then shut itself tight. Sylvia swore lightly under her breath, then rubbed her arm. It stung bad, but she didn't care. With a huff, she opened the refrigerator, then took out a Big Red and cracked it open.

And of course, it sprayed all over her face.

"Aw, come on! That's just not right," Sylvia wailed. She shook herself off and watched as Mizael's sky-blue eyes slowly opened and stared at her. He shook himself off, then sat up and brushed his now very messy, blond hair out of his face.

"What the hell are you screaming about this time?"

"Nothing. It just startled me that the soda exploded in my face, that's all."

"Ew. Soda? This early in the morning? You're gross Sylvia. Just gross."

"How would you know? You never drink soda anyway, Mizael. Quite frankly, I don't think you should be criticizing something you've never actually tried before."

"Oh shut up."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and took a sip of what was left of her Big Red. She then walked over and grabbed a towel, drying herself off as best she could before returning her attention to her twin. Mizael was staring up at the ceiling, interested in something Sylvia could not see from where she stood. With another roll of the eyes, she turned and walked over to look out the window. Thankfully, nothing was happening.

Well, yet anyway.

The blond girl turned back to face the entrance to the room where the computer was being held. She walked inside, looking around at every little device like a curious kitten. The computer was to her left. Sylvia strode over and stared at the screen. From the looks of it, Kite was somewhat close to being finished with what he was doing. That, or he was close to failing, one of the two.

Suddenly, the door shut behind her. Sylvia whipped around and shrieked. She set her Big Red down and raced up to the doorknob. Grabbing it forcefully, she yanked and pushed on it. No use.

She had been locked in by the curse.

"Hey! Somebody get me out of here! Help me!" Sylvia screamed it, obviously in terror. She pounded on the door, hoping to get someone's attention that way if shouting didn't work. The blond struggled with the knob again, crying for help the whole time.

Mizael jerked out of his spot. He listened closely, then raced to the door, trying to knock it down from the other side. Sylvia pulled on it while her twin kept ramming into it forcefully, but both were soon exhausted to the point they just couldn't go on. Sylvia growled. "That's it," she said. She had had enough. With a flash, Sylvia was in her Barian Form. She placed her hand against the door, then just shut her eyes.

_BANG! _

The door was down. Sylvia changed back to her human form, then fell to one knee in agony. Since they weren't on Barian World, that had taken a lot of energy from her. It was worth it.

"Sylvia!" Mizael dropped down in front of Sylvia, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sylvia, are you okay? Answer me!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. That just took lots of energy."

"Damn it, you need to be more careful about switching forms. There may be a time when you really need to do it, and you won't be able to!"

Sylvia looked up at Mizael with angered eyes. She shook her head. "That was a time I needed to use my powers, FYI. If you have a problem with it, take it out with the complaints department over there." She pointed to the nearest trash can and snickered before standing up. Mizael rolled his eyes and shrugged, not wanting to listen and or be a part of this argument anymore.

All he wanted was Kite to be awake and working again soon.

XxXxXxXx

"So, you got blasted in the face with soda, then locked in the computer room?" Hart asked, staring up at Sylvia for an answer. She nodded and brushed some of her hair out of her face. The blond girl just shrugged.

"I have had much worse happen to me before."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever seen my twin's temper? Let's just say don't steal his Tachyon Dragon if you aren't prepared to be attacked in the process."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah." Sylvia took another sip of her third Big Red, glancing up at Mizael as she did. He just stared back for a second before walking away. Hart sighed and listened to the clicks of the keyboard. Kite had only been asleep for a few hours, but he was up and going again like nothing had ever happened. This had stunned everybody, considering the fact he would usually crash and sleep like a rock.

_He must **really** wanna stay away from the frying pan this_ _time, _Sylvia thought. She smiled, then lay down on the floor.

And out of nowhere, Kite came running.

"I got it working. We can go all the way back to your past lives now Sylvia," Kite said, staring at the blond girl on the floor. Sylvia jolted up and smiled, then nodded. She ran away and grabbed Mizael by the wrist, then dragged him away with her. All four were in the computer room, where Kite had a swirling, red portal in the middle of it. The blond and teal-haired smirked and motioned with his hand before stepping through. Sylvia ran through with Mizael, Hart at their heals.

The breeze swayed by on the other side. Sylvia smiled when she landed on the grass. Though it was so long ago, it brought back pleasant memories. Well, some of them, at least. However, when a howl ripped through the area, both Mizael and Sylvia froze.

Soaring right at them was a huge, pitch-black shadow dragon. And it was poised to attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Blend In and Go For the Gold

Right right, still having Internet problems. I think my dad will have it sorted out this weekend, possibly. But I have small little bits of it here and there, so I use them to post my new chapters and a PM if it'll let me. So I'm just being fair and warning you all, this is why I may take a while to post things. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"Oh crap," Sylvia muttered under her breath. She jumped in front of Hart and Kite, then grabbed Mizael's knife and held it like she would a sword. Mizael raised an eyebrow, but did not so much as even question his twin sister's actions. He knew better than that.

The dragon howled and landed right in front of Sylvia, shadowy figure ripping about like waves in the ocean. She tightened her grip on the knife just incase, then dropped it clumsily. Mizael snickered.

"Smooth."

"Shut up."

Now, Sylvia watched as the dragon stepped closer. It growled in a low tone, then glared its deep, crimson eyes at Sylvia threateningly. "Go ahead, try me," Sylvia whispered, smirking in the process as she mocked the shadow dragon. It roared in anger, causing everyone to jump slightly in shock. There was no movement for a second, but soon, the massive creature was charging at them. Sylvia let out a cry of confidence, then slashed the dragon's leg. It vanished, never to return or grow back. That was why shadow dragons were so easy to defeat. They fell apart easily.

But if they got hold of you, you were toast.

"Everyone, stand back!" Mizael ordered, backing up with Kite and Hart. Sylvia slashed the shadow dragon once again as a blob of ash came flying her way. She chocked on it for a moment, then forced herself to look around and made her way to the other side of the dragon. With one, final blow, the whole thing was gone. Sylvia snickered.

That hadn't even been a challenge.

"So um...where do we go now?" Hart asked, peeking out from behind Kite. Sylvia turned around and stared at him, then shrugged.

"I dunno. We have to find the place where I screwed up an caused us to get jinxed."

"That's easy," Mizael said. He pointed towards the castle that was ahead of them all. "Inside Vector's castle. Thankfully, this was a time before he went mental. We may have a chance to get in without being viciously murdered by him. A slim one, but a chance."

Hart frowned. "Well that's not very reassuring," he whispered. Sylvia let out a chuckle and looked around. She needed to find her past self and warn her not to screw this up. As long as she didn't go off kissing that prince, this wouldn't happen.

With a motion of her had, Sylvia was walking away. The others followed right behind, not wanting to be left alone in this now strange, unfamiliar world of theirs. Leaves crunched under their feet as the four started walking towards the small town. Sylvia was in search of some clothes to get so they could blend into the current time they were in.

After all, the last thing they needed was the townsfolk thinking they were witches because they were so colorful.

They wound around a few vacant corners, Sylvia in search of a certain shop. There was one place in the town that sold things to witches so they could go around in disguise, but it was very difficult to find. Sylvia looked to her right, then put her hand up. Though there was nothing to see, she could feel the rough outline of a wooden door.

"Well it's no wonder this place is hard to find. It's invisible! But if I'm not mistaken, the doorknob should be right here," Sylvia said, feeling around slowly. She gasped when she felt the handle, then smirked and twisted it to the right. It opened, and in a single, swift movement, all four vanished inside. Sylvia looked around with Mizael, both trying to find something worthy enough to their standards. Hart and Kite were just looking at whatever they could find that looked to be about their sizes, then finally settled on some newer looking, peasant clothes.

In a blinding hurry, Sylvia went running to try on her own peasant clothes. She came darting back wearing a white, ruffled peasant shirt and a straight, navy-blue skirt that went just past her knees. Her white shoes and tights were perfect, and her hair was now braided gently and tossed to one side. Sylvia smiled.

"Whatcha guys think? Does it say me, or does it say too much? Or, not enough? I dunno, your opinion."

"I think you should just be focusing on finding clothes, not the way they make you look," Mizael said, leaving his shirt on but taking some different pants and putting them on.

"Well!" Sylvia growled and shook herself. Kite and Hart snickered, then watched as the blond girl walked to the door. She stared out the window.

People were passing by very quickly. They were all heading towards the castle. Sylvia sighed and turned back around to face the others, who now blended in along with her. "There's only one thing left to do," she said. "Find my past self and stop her from making out with the prince."


	6. Chapter 6: Recursed

"Wait a minute Sylvia," Hart said, staring at her with an "Are you crazy?" kind of look. "You kissed Vector? No wonder you got jinxed."

"At the time, it made sense. He was sane back then. Or, should I say right now? You get my point. He wasn't the Vector he is in the future."

"I find it hard to believe."

"Well it's true," Mizael said. He looked right into Hart's golden eyes, which were wide in shock. Sylvia nodded to confirm it again, then turned and stared in shock. She could see her past self, rushing away with a baby fire dragon next to her side. Mizael was with her, a shadow dragon following him happily. Their clothes were the fanciest they owned, with Sylvia in a navy-blue, ruffled gown and Mizael simply wearing his cleanest trainer clothes.

The four stayed absolutely silent as the past versions of Sylvia and Mizael went running by. Finally, Sylvia turned back to face the others and gulped. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I'm so confused. What do we do now?" Hart asked, staring at Sylvia for an answer. She gazed behind herself, made a few strange sounds, then gave up. Mizael rolled his eyes and grabbed his twin sister by the wrist, dragging her away with Kite and Hart following them.

They wound around the corners without speaking a word, making it so the only sound was their footsteps as they chased after Mizael and Sylvia's past selves. Both past Sylvia and Mizael didn't even notice their future selves following them as they made their way towards the castle. All six walked in slowly, taking in the surroundings. Well, actually for Sylvia and Mizael, they were doing this for a second time.

"I am going to go mingle," past Sylvia said, walking away from her brother with the fire dragon. He simply nodded and walked away with his shadow dragon. It was obvious he was doing the same thing. Kite and Hart looked around as the Sylvia and Mizael of their time looked around. Sylvia was busy trying to find out where her past self was going. When she spotted her, she gasped.

She was already speaking to Prince Vector.

"Crud," Sylvia muttered. She turned back to face Kite and Hart, then stared at them with serious eyes. "Listen to me, I need you to find a dress that looks exactly like my past selve's dress. I think I have one back at the cave where we trained the dragons. Mizael, take them back to the cave and have them find the dress. Then you go make sure you find exactly what your past self is wearing. We must look like them for this to work, understood?"

"I got it, I got it. Let's go," Mizael said, turning to Kite and Hart and walking away. They followed, leaving Sylvia to stop her past self. She watched as her duplicate walked away, happily giggling as she did, then ran off to see where she was going.

And then she lost sight of her.

"Drat it all!" Sylvia said. She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Mizael, running with the gown and the Tenjo brothers at his side. He handed it to Sylvia, who slid it over her clothes. She stared down at herself. The gown went just above her ankles, hiding her other clothes and making her the literal copy of her past self. Sylvia sighed. She knew what she had to do.

Slowly, Sylvia strode up to her past self. She stopped suddenly, and watched as her duplicate was swiftly taken by the prince himself. Sylvia gasped.

It couldn't be happening.

It just couldn't be happening.

But it was. Sylvia knew there was no way to stop it now. She watched in terror as past Sylvia was twirled by Vector. He caught her by the waist, simply staring into her sky-blue eyes. Mizael, Kite and Hart came darting trough the crowd, stopping next to Sylvia and staring at her past self. They all four knew what was going to happen next.

It happened. Sylvia's past self and Prince Vector leaned into the kiss. Mizael allowed his jaw to drop, along with his twin sister's and the Tenjo brother's as well. After about ten seconds of silence and no motion, Syvia cried out and raced up to her past self. She spun her around, causing them both to shriek.

"What the? Who are you?!"

"I'm you."

"How is this possible?"

"Have you any idea of what you've just done to yourself?!"

"What do you mean?"

Both Sylvias turned to face the girl who gasped as soon as they heard her. Vector's eyes went wide. The girl blinked, then glared. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she grabbed Sylvia's past self by the collar.

"You. You're going to pay for that. I curse you, and every other no good future and current member of your family forever."

And with that, she was gone.

"No...," Sylvia muttered, falling to her knees. Her past self and Vector stared at her with concerned looks.

"What just happened, future me?"

"We just got cursed. Cursed for life."


	7. Chapter 7: Race To Erase, Part 1

Sylvia watched as the girl walked away. She let out a squeak sound, then sniffled. Her past self and Vector watched as she hung her head, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I can't believe I wasn't quicker. Now Leonna has cursed us once again."

"I'm confused. Who's Leonna?" Sylvia's past self asked, staring at Vector and then at her duplicate for an answer. The blonds met eye-to-eyes as Sylvia began to explain.

"She's a witch that lives in this area. Nobody hates her. She's really nice. But she was here, at this dance, with Prince Vector. When she saw you...me...us, kiss him, she freaked out and cursed us. I came from the future to try to stop you from doing it so our lives would be better. But now, what does it matter? She's cursed us again. Life really is just repetition." Sylvia shut her eyes and let her whole body go limp. Suddenly, however, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly, she looked up, her gaze instantly meeting Vector's

They stayed silent for some time. Both Sylvias just stared at Vector. It was obvious he had a plan slowly forming in his head. Vector suddenly snapped his fingers and gasped, then stared at the still walking Leonna.

"I have an idea. There is one way to reverse the curse. You have to beat Leonna in a dragon racing competition."

"How am I going to do that?"

"By using your dragons."

"No, I mean how am I going to gain the dragons' trust? They could sense me by smell here, but I bet that wouldn't work because I smell like modern perfume."

"Well, you definitely smell like something," the past Sylvia muttered, waving her hand in a smell erase sort of way. Her duplicate rolled her eyes and growled. This wasn't going to be easy. Sylvia sighed and began to walk away, her past self and Vector following right behind. Neither of the Mizaels or the Tenjo brothers followed. They decided it was best if they didn't go.

Not this instant, anyway.

The trio continued running, then raced right into the cave. Dragons howled in fear and rage when they saw the two Sylvias that were now standing before them. Vector stood outside the entrance of the cave, watching as the girls inside were trying to pick the perfect dragon for the race. Sylvia was petting an ice dragon, stroking the lustrous fur on it. It made a purr sound and yipped happily. Past Sylvia smiled and walked to the back of the cave.

"Shadow Demon! Come!"

A roar ripped through the area. Sylvia and Vector jumped up in shock, staring as the past Sylvia came running back with a massive shadow dragon. The present Sylvia gasped. She remembered Shadow Demon, the fastest and strongest dragon the twins had been training in this time. Shadow Demon yelped in shock, obviously not expecting to see two Sylvias.

"He's the perfect racing dragon. High speed marks and extremely high strength marks, Shadow Demon will dominate by running quickly and attacking opponents. It is not cheating, and it is not being fair either," the past Sylvia explained. Her future twin nodded, then climbed on top of Shadow Demon. He made a small growl sound, making it obvious he was ready to go against Leonna in a race.

Sylvia smirked. She jerked up on Shadow Demon, causing him to bolt out of the cave. He flapped his great, dark wings a few times, then took off into the air in a shadowy fury. Past Sylvia and Vector raced out after them, being met by the Mizaels and Kite and Hart. None of them said a word as they watched Sylvia and Shadow Demon.

"Dive!" Sylvia commanded. In an instant, Shadow Demon was soaring. They had spotted Leonna seconds after they had taken flight, and after following her for a few moments, they were diving after her. Leonna must have noticed, for she was stopped in her tracks, staring right up at Sylvia. She didn't even flinch when Shadow Demon landed in front of her, which caused the ground to shake.

No, rather, she smirked. It was as if she'd been expecting them to show up.

"Hello Sylvia. Shadow Demon. Or should I call you, future desperate?"

"How did you know I'm from the future?"

"Oh please. Nobody has bracelets like those here. And since I'm a witch, it would make sense for me to think you're from the future."

"I suppose it would. But that's besides the point. I challenge you to a dragon race! If I win, you reverse this curse."

"And what would happen if I were to conquer you?"

"Then you can make the curse ten times worse."

Leonna looked like she might scream from the shock. Finally, she chuckled and held out her hand. Sylvia took it and shook it.

"Deal," Leonna said. "We will meet here in one hour. I will bring my best racing dragon. There is only one rule for this race, and that is to win. I'd wish you luck, but that would probably just make yours worse. And believe me, you do not want that."

"Whatever," Sylvia said. She and Shadow Demon watched as Leonna vanished. Sylvia turned back around to face Shadow Demon, then watched as everyone else came running into view. Mizael ran up and threw his arms around Sylvia, who cried out in shock.

"Is it true, Sylvia? Are you and Leonna really going to race?"

"Yes. And I am going to win."

XxXxXxXx

The sun was beginning to set slowly over the horizon. Sylvia just watched it continue as the rays sliced through the cold air. She glanced back to see Shadow Demon, his figure rippling in the wind. The others were all crowded behind the dragon, watching and awaiting Leonna.

Sylvia glanced at her watch. 5:30 was printed neatly upon it. Leonna had said to meet in one hour, and she was thirty-two minutes late! Sylvia was annoyed. She crossed her arms, listening closely for any change in...well, anything really.

Suddenly, a roar ripped through the area. Sylvia turned and stared at the sky along with everyone else, watching as Leonna and her dragon came dive-bombing down to the surface. The witch jumped down onto the ground, smirking as Sylvia looked down on her.

"Are you ready to be defeated?" Leonna asked, her silver eyes piercing into Sylvia's sky-blue ones. The blond simply chuckled.

"It's going to be you who loses. Might as well turn back now."

"That is unlikely."

"Very well." Sylvia jumped on top of Shadow Demon. She watched as Leonna jumped onto her dragon, watching her right back with those beady eyes of hers.

"Your last chance to turn back before Star Flare and I kick you to your time cursed ten times worse."

"No. I refuse to turn back."

"If you say so."

The girls watched as Vector stepped forward. He stared at them, then sighed.

"Ready! Three! Two! One! Take off!"

"Up and at 'em, Shadow Demon!" Sylvia commanded, instantly gaining the lead. Leonna jerked up on Star Flare, who trailed right behind Shadow Demon. Mizael bit his lip and watched as his sister went faster and faster. He and the others hoped she was the winner.

If she wasn't, their lives will have just gotten so much worse than they already were.


	8. Chapter 8: Race To Erase, Part 2

"Faster! Faster! Faster, Shadow Demon, faster!"

The dragon roared beneath her and picked up speed. Sylvia was ahead of Leonna by about one centimeter, and she was determined to completely pass the witch and win this race. However, Leonna was also determined to win.

It meant she could make the curse ten times worse than it was.

_That Sylvia_, Leonna thought to herself. _She is brainless. Unlike her shadow dragon, my fire dragon can use its internal core power to pick up speed at the last second, earning us our rightfully deserved victory. _A smirk crossed Leonna's lips as she commanded Star Flare to go faster. The dragon refused at first, but soon agreed when Leonna pinched her.

Now the girls were right next to one another. Shadow Demon didn't even need to be told to know to go faster. He howled, then jerked forward and went swirling around some rocks to be a show off. Sylvia yelped and cheered her dragon on. They were in the lead now.

Too bad it wasn't for long.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" Leonna asked from afar. Sylvia turne back, then gasped in shock. There, in the witch's hand, was a fireball. She snickered, then threw it right at Sylvia. The blond shrieked as the hot substance smacked against her arm. Her left sleeve burnt off, and Sylvia let out a menacing growl of disapproval.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Oh, language! But don't you remember? The only rule is to win. I plan to follow that rule perfectly!" Leonna sent another fireball flying. Sylvia cried out as it exploded upon contact with her now bare-skinned arm. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she watched the blood drool from the new wound on her arm. What Leonna was doing wasn't exactly cheating, she decided.

No, it was more like an unfair advantage.

Suddenly, Sylvia gasped. If Leonna could use her witch craft, who was to stop the blond from using her Barian powers? No one! Sylvia smirked and stood on top of Shadow Demon. She stared right into the silver orbs that were now ahead of her.

"Hey Leonna! Get a look at this!" Sylvia yelled, thrusting her fist up as she was engulfed in a pink light. Leonna shielded her eyes. What was going on? She had no idea. The witch watched as Sylvia was freed from the light. Only, now she didn't look like Sylvia.

She was in her Barian form.

"What the hell? What'd you do?!"

"I changed to my Barian form, dipstick. You said the only rule is to win. Well, now my victory is guaranteed." Sylvia placed her hands on Shadow Demon's neck. Her claws dug in for a moment, causing him to cry out in shock as his dark figure turned blood red. Shadow Demon roared, ready to use his newfound power against Leonna and Star Flare.

Now Sylvia turned back around. She continued to stand as she clenched her fist. "Shadow Demon! Show your power and speed up like never before!"

Shadow Demon roared and flapped his wings. The sound waves were so strong, Leonna could see them. She shrieked as the red ripples flew at her, nearly knocking her off of Star Flare in the process. Star Flare snorted and attempted to speed up to Shadow Demon's level, but it was no use. She just didn't have the power Shadow Demon did.

"WHOO-HOO! We're motoring, baby! That's what I wanna see! Shadow Demon, you are ruling it!" Sylvia yelled, bending down and patting the power-infused dragon on his head. He yelped and purred in a more growl-like fashion, then flew quicker. They rounded around another pointed rock, witnessing the sun continue to set. Sylvia glanced down. She could see her past self and her twin, along with the Mizael she actually knew and Vector. Kite and Hart were standing there too, doing the same thing. They stared up at her curiously, wondering how come everything looked so different.

Shadow Demon landed with a thud on the ground. The red that had been infused into him faded away, and he returned to being the regular shadow dragon he was. Sylvia herself returned to her human form, then jumped off and latched onto Mizael happily.

"We did it! The curse is gone!" Sylvia squealed, looking right at Mizael with bright and satisfied blue eyes.

A crash sound suddenly erupted from behind them. Everyone whipped around, staring intently as Leonna dizzily tumbled off of Star Flare, who fainted and fell over. Leonna grumbled something under her breath, then snapped her fingers angrily.

"There you go, brat. The curse is lifted. Now, get out of my sight," Leonna hissed, waving her arm in a fashion that urged them to leave. Sylvia smiled and stared at her past duplicate. They snickered and raced away, heading back to the castle to celebrate. Sylvia giggled lowly so no one could hear her.

Finally, the curse that had harmed her and Mizael for so long, was gone forever.

XxXxXxXx

Sylvia's past self lay on top of Vector, her head against his chest. His arm was around her, and their eyes traveled around the room to look at everyone else. The Mizaels watched as Sylvia paced back and forth, trying to get her bracelet to work. If she could just get the thing to work, she could have her and everyone else back to their present time. Kite sighed in agony and looked down at Hart, who was curled against him and sleeping soundly.

"Oh c'mon! Work! Work!" Sylvia whined, batting the device and making a pouty face. Kite rolled his eyes and stood up, then took the bracelet and examined it.

"We need to be a bit closer to the access point."

"Where's that?"

"There," Kite said, pointing towards Vector's throne. He blinked, then shrugged.

"Do what you must."

"Thank you." Sylvia grabbed Mizael an yanked him behind her, lifting Hart and following Kite. She smiled down at Vector and her past self, then glanced at the past Mizael. He simply smiled at her and nodded. Sylvia took the bracelet back, then held it up and watched as the bright light began to engulf them. She took the opportunity of having seconds left to kiss Vector on the cheek, then warn her past self of the insanity to come.

"Are you serious?" Past Sylvia asked. She watched as her duplicate nodded.

"Watch your back. You'll regret it if you don't."

And with that, they were gone. All four appeared suddenly on the couch in the Heartland Tower's highest floor. Sylvia looked around, then smiled. Nothing happened, and if they were still cursed, something definitely would have.

"So it's true," Sylvia mused. She looked into Kite's sky-blue eyes. "We are curse-free! Thank you so much Kite!"

"It's no problem. Although, it would've been amusing if your brother would've suffered a little longer."

"Not cool."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Sylvia said. She strode over and sat by Kite, then gave him a small peck on the cheek. The blond and teal-haired blushed brightly, causing an eruption of laughter in the room.

"Hey guys," Kite began.

"What?" asked Sylvia.

"Shut up. Just shut up."


	9. Chapter 9: Life is Curse-Free!

No ping-pong balls, no ping-pong paddles. Especially no tables. None of that was raining down upon the house when Sylvia woke up. She hadn't realized Kite had had someone fix it up while they were gone, which she thanked him for a day after she found out.

Now life was finally normal for them. Sylvia smiled and stood up, then walked down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Mizael there, sprawled out on the couch and sleeping soundly. The blond rolled over, making a mess of his hair. It was adorable. Sylvia chuckled and stroked Mizael's hair before vanishing through a portal.

On the other side, she emerged in her Barian form, back on Barian World. Sylvia looked around. Everything was peaceful for a change, and it didn't appear there was anyone else awake. The blond walked around, peering into her old room. Her Duel Deck was on her bed, and laying amongst the pile of cards she'd never cleaned up before leaving for Earth, was Mizael's Tachyon Dragon. Sylvia chuckled and shut the door, then walked away.

Around the corner to her left, Sylvia could hear a faint little sound coming from the room in that area. She peeked inside, giggling when she saw Durbe sleeping there. His cat-like hair was ruffled, and when he rolled over, it was just like how a kitten would.

"That's cute," Sylvia whispered. She turned around and walked away, then vanished. She reappeared in Girag's room. Like Durbe, he was fast asleep. Sylvia giggled and vanished from Girag's room.

Now, there was only one Barian left for her to find.

Sylvia walked around curiously. She froze when she heard something thumping against one of the crystals in the middle of the room. The blond straightened up and proceeded on, searching for him. Sylvia spotted something sitting upon one of the Barian Crystals. With a raised eyebrow, she walked over slowly, then gasped nearly silently.

It was Vector who was sitting upon the crystal. He was swinging his feet back and forth, going through his Deck and allowing his heels to knock against the crystal beneath him. Sylvia climbed on top of the crystal silently. She was amazed Vector didn't even notice her.

That, or he chose not to.

Well, Sylvia didn't mind too much. She just wanted to watch the Barian in front of her for a moment anyway. But slowly, Sylvia crawled forward. She swung her feet over the edge of the crystal, then just sat there for a moment, motionless and silent. Sylvia watched as Vector placed one hand down near in total unawareness, then just thumbed through his cards with one hand. The blond Barian behind him just stared solomnly.

And before she even knew what she was thinking, she had placed her hand on top of Vector's.

"What the..." Vector turned around, curiously staring at Sylvia with his violet eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What the hell are you doing, Sylvia?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"Are you talking about this?" Sylvia asked, holding her hand up. It was still clenched around Vector's. He nodded and stared into Sylvia's eyes. She just shrugged.

"Yes. Why are you doing it?"

"Well, I guess you don't remember what happened in our first lives. But I do."

Vector froze. He gulped, then watched as Sylvia changed to her human form. The Barian copied the blond's previous action, then just stared into her blue eyes. Sylvia smiled and linked her fingers with Vector's, giggling as a small tint of red became visible on his cheeks.

"I remember that clearly, Sylvia. And...I'm sorry I allowed those days to disappear..."

"Don't talk, just..." Sylvia didn't even finish her sentence. Rather, she just leaned over and kissed Vector on the lips. When she pulled away, both were blushing madly.

"Just forget about it. You know I love you anyway, you maniac." Sylvia smiled. Vector blinked, then did the same thing nervously. He watched as the girl in front rubbed against him affectionately, clinging to his arm happily. Sky-blue eyes met violet orbs as they stared at one another curiously.

"You really must not have much for a brain if you trust me not to hurt you," Vector whispered, staring straight down at Sylvia. She looked up, then shrugged.

"I know you're sorta crazy, but you're really not that bad. Well, you haven't been for a while, at least."

"Whatever you say."

"Vector, I mean it. You really aren't as bad as you used to be. Course, you're not as good as you used to be, either, but you could work up to it again."

"Doubt it."

"You could so!" Sylvia argued. She smiled and leaned right against Vector, messing up his hair in the back for a moment before standing. With a wink, she turned and vanished back to her house, leaving Vector there to just smirk at the girl's actions.

Sylvia emerged on the other side in her house. She chuckled when she saw Mizael was still asleep. Quietly, she crawled next to him and fell asleep.

All the while, she was thinking about Vector and the days he was sane.

**END**


End file.
